For Show
by Sandataba
Summary: Aphrodisiacs don't really work. It's fun to pretend, though. Sasuten.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Naruto is much better off without me. Believe it.

* * *

**For Show**

**

* * *

**

There had been a 'poof!' and shadowy figures leaping away as she held her breath for as long as she could, keeping close to the ground and trying to find her way as quickly as possible out of the strange cloud surrounding her . If it was a contact poison, there was nothing she could do, but Tenten wasn't feeling any ill effects yet. She abandoned the ground as the mist began to settle and launched herself high into the air, scroll ready.

From her vantage point hovering above the tall trees of the eastern forest of Konohagakure , she saw no sign of the ninja trio she had been pursuing. Her teeth clenched. Mission failed.

* * *

"Feel any different?" Sakura inquired in a way that made her wary. Tenten was sitting on a hospital bed after a full checkup for any traces of poison in her system, or manifestation of some hostile jutsu used on her.

"You mean aside from defeated?" Tenten asked flatly.

"Oh come on," the girl with pink hair scoffed, "It was a B-rank mission that turned A, and you were solo. No one could ask for more than what you did to detain them. You're lucky they didn't kill you."

"So what DID they do to me?" Tenten asked, suspicious. "You were awfully quiet during the checkup."

Sakura hedged, indecision in her face. "It's nothing fatal Tenten."

"But? You could use a little work on your bedside manner Sakura. 'It's nothing fatal' is hardly a calming statement."

"But," the medic stared hard at Tenten, "My only conclusion is that they had nothing else on hand to use on you. So they threw some of the drug they were smuggling to help the effect of the smoke bomb to cover their escape. You did say you'd fought them down to their last kunai."

"Sure," Tenten shrugged. During a fight, she was very aware of how many weapons enemy shinobi had on them. No one would ever outnumber her in that category. When she saw that this was something she could use to her advantage during the mission, she'd hassled and pursued them relentlessly into throwing everything they had at her, and she had easily deflected and trashed all their weapons (which had been pitifully few to begin with, in her opinion) until they had been running like rabbits with her on their tail. She didn't know where they'd whipped out that final smoke bomb, but it had been a doozy.

"So what were they smuggling? Opium?" Tenten doubted this, as it was very easy to recognize opium. Something else then.

Sakura sighed. "You'll laugh."

"I will?"

The pink-haired jounin told her, and Tenten began to laugh.

* * *

"So," Neji used his Byakugan to scan her as she cooperated and stood still, "What did the 'mystery cloud' contain?"

"An aphrodisiac, apparently."

He took a visible step back, Byakugan instantly deactivating. "A-"

"Yup," Tenten hummed, stepping closer to him with a wicked smile. This was very unlike the Tenten he knew. "Pretty high grade stuff, there's a rare animal from the deeper jungles of Lightning Country whose horn is ground to a fine powder and used in potions to get people, hm, in the mood."

"Uh," Neji did not want to point it out, but Tenten _was sniffing _him. Or was it nuzzling? "Is there a- remedy?"

"Oh, Sakura said it would just need to run its course," she sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as if unaware of what she was doing, "Take care of me in the meantime, okay Neji? She said I'd be pretty vulnerable to... certain urges... for a while."

"Urges," he repeated, stalling for time as she gazed deeply into his eyes, smiling in that soft way she had. "How long a while?" he finally managed to say.

"I don't know, it was a big cloud," she pouted, the act nearly touching her bottom lip to his. Neji gulped and backpedaled.

"I have training with Hiashi-sama in a short while," he grasped at some semblance of thought as she edged closer again.

"Oh?" her disappointment showed. "Well, ok. I'll stay in my apartment. Lots of weapons just the right size there."

"Just the right-" he went red, then pale, then red again.

"It's not as enticing alone though," she murmured to herself thoughtfully. Then her eyes brightened, "I have a better idea! I'll go find Gai-sensei and Lee! Those two should be able to counter-act any aphrodisiac effect I feel, no matter how potent."

Neji heaved a sigh of relief, but knew he wouldn't be able to forget the idea of Tenten with 'weapons just the right size' anytime soon. "Yes, you should go find them."

"They'll be all sweaty, and panting so loudly, and those muscles will be rippling under their green jumpsuits," Tenten agreed happily, "And you know how embarrassingly those outfits cling to them in certain places, It will be so hard not to stare. Well, they do get annoying sometimes, but maybe I could suggest some special indoors training..." she stopped and shook her head to clear it, "Huh.." she waved farewell to the now-scandalized Neji and began to wander away in a daze, mumbling to herself, "Maybe I'll go look for one of the girls to hang out with... Sakura's got such a gentle touch... and Ino always looks so pretty..."

* * *

Tenten contemplated writing her own version of the Icha Icha novels. It was more fun than she'd ever thought it would be, having an excuse to be so suggestive to her team mate.

She swung her legs idly as she sat on the branch of a tree overlooking Team Gai's old training grounds. They had grown up to become a formidable group, doing their part in erasing the remnants of the Akatsuki and foiling Uchiha Madara's plan to hunt down all the Tailed Beasts, bringing peace back to the land. While they still got together for a good round of sparring that pretty much destroyed the landscape, they usually did that in the more remote areas of the Hidden Village , leaving this area for the next generation of genin teams to train in. Wanting to avoid any chuunin and jounin her age, Tenten had checked and found the grounds empty, which was exactly what she wanted. It was a good place to think and enjoy the feeling that, because of her, her unflappable team mate was completely disturbed.

"_An aphrodisiac," Tenten spluttered, shaking her head "The things people do to compensate." _

_"Medically, it does have the slight effect of stimulating the area of the brain associated with libido, but really," Sakura made a face as Tenten continued to laugh, "I agree. The things people do."_

_"Well, I feel bad for the animals they killed to acquire this stupid powder. I hope they lost it all during the fight, and I really hope they get caught when the reach the border of Fire," Tenten stretched, still marveling at the lengths some people went to for sex, "I suppose I've got a clean bill of health then."_

_"Well, the chemical will be in your system for a few more hours, but it won't be any problem," Sakura let her go_.

"Give me weapons anytime," she confided to a squirrel that chittered by her side, "Or dumplings. Dumplings are the key to _my _heart. Or in my pants. Whatever guys are after."

"It's pants usually." the squirrel spoke, and Tenten nearly fell out of the tree. Her kunai was in mid-swing before she recognized the silver-haired teacher of Team 7 smiling at her, "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei," she clutched at her chest, blaming the aphrodisiac for making her heart beat erratically fast, "What's with the squirrel act?"

"Word got out you're easy," he waggled a lone eyebrow at her, "Fancy a quickie?"

Tenten stared. "Is this a genjutsu?" she formed the requisite seal and re-channeled her chakra, "Kind of unfair to pose as a squirrel, sensei, I was trained to avoid eye contact and predict movement from watching human feet, not squirrel paws."

"Precisely," he was still there even after her 'Kai!'. "In that sense Gai's technique of thwarting the sharingan is deficient. However, this isn't a genjutsu." His happy eye crease made her suspicious.

"So you did just ask me if I wanted to have a quickie."

"Since you freaked out the Hyuuga so much he actually went to Gai and warned him they had a man-eater on their team. A woman-eater as well, if his dark hints are to be believed. I happened to be standing there when your team mate told Gai, and being the concerned co-teacher that I am-"

"You just want to know if I'm bi, don't you." Tenten knew crap when she heard it, even if he did not litter his statements with 'springtime' and 'youth'. She heard they had been thinking of making him Hokage. What was the world coming to.

"Are you?" he asked very innocently. Tenten raised an eyebrow and decided to try her 'wanton' act on the older man. Crawling towards him, she raised her face close to his own so their noses were almost touching, simulating a sultry gaze as she did so. He leered back at her quite lecherously, and she was forced to retreat. There was no competing with a master.

"I'll tell you, if you actually train me," she huffed. "I was serious about the genjutsu."

"I can't presume to teach someone else's student," Kakashi raised his hands to decline.

"Kakashi," Tenten whined, "Sensei." she added for good measure, "I'm not really his student anymore. And even so, you would be supplementing my training, not usurping his."

"Big words," Kakashi was impressed, not really.

"I'll read Icha Icha Paradise to you out loud. With feeling," she offered. "My voice can be very expressive."

That actually stumped him for a while.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever thought of doing for me," the Copy Nin looked almost touched. "I'm very tempted." Tenten found she quite enjoyed this conversation. Maybe Kakashi was really just secretly laughing at her, but he had pretended to come on to her first, so she wouldn't back down from the challenge.

"What genjutsu would you like to be trapped in?" his voice was teasing and she fought her blush.

"Anything with you in it is fine," she shot back, then grinned, "and yummy, sweet dumplings of course. And maybe rope, feathers, and a whip." She peaked her own interest at the image, there was potential here. "Or chains perhaps..."

"Hn," his eye narrowed and suddenly Kakashi was moving closer to _her, _and invading her personal space, "I see. Your apartment or mine then? Or would you rather do it here in this tree?"

"A-hehe-, you're the teacher," Tenten wanted to shrug but it was hard to do while backing away in panic until her back was flush against the trunk, "So, are we good?"

"Well," and to her immense shock, he placed a large, warm hand on her thigh. "It really depends how serious you are about this, Tenten." His hand began to inch up caressingly towards-

"Kakashi-sensei," she firmly grabbed the hand and deftly bent the ring finger backwards to near-breaking point, She stared straight into the visible portion of his pained face, "I'm not easy. The standard procedure is dinner and dating. For _months_. Maybe even _years_. We can flirt, we can joke around, but I'm not one for casual flings. I would be fine if I died tomorrow without ever having had sex with you, or anyone else." She smiled sadly, "The flirting was going so well, too."

"Yes, it was," Kakashi said, but it wasn't his voice anymore. Tenten goggled as there was another 'poof!' and very familiar pale eyes now stared back at her.

"I was wondering why you didn't mention weapons of just the right size as part of the genjutsu description," Neji lightly removed his hand from her grip, and brought it to rest beside her head on the tree trunk, "Do you flirt so outrageously with all the men?"

"Neji," Tenten was running over her entire interaction with 'Kakashi' in her head and could not believe it had been Neji saying and doing all those things. Her expression hardened, with so many henges being performed, she couldn't be sure _who _this was anymore, "If you really are Neji, what kind of underwear am I wearing?"

There was a dismal attempt to activate his bloodlimit, but Neji nosebled before he could complete it.

* * *

"Sakura asked you to keep an eye on me?"

He nodded silently, still holding a handkerchief to his nose. "I overheard the last part of your conversation with the Hyuuga. He didn't even notice me after you left. That was real torture for the guy, you know."

"Hmph," Tenten crossed her arms, "There's taking it slow and there's completely clueless. I've been waiting for him to make his move for years. I think it's time I started exploring my options."

"Hn," this sound was more difficult to make than one would think, considering the bloody nose, "Did you have to hit me though?"

"I know the difference between activating a byakugan and a sharingan Sasuke," Tenten sighed, although she sounded apologetic, "Who knows what dastardly deeds you would have perpetrated against me while in the thrall of your doujutsu?"

The Uchiha smirked. "What makes you think I'm even interested?"

"Right," Tenten said amiably, "Far be it from me to interfere with your romantic relationship with Sakura. Why else would you so obediently follow her orders to shadow me?"

"We're not-" he cut himself off and scowled at Tenten. The smackdown that had happened when Sakura had very definitely rejected Sasuke after he came back to Konoha was the stuff of legend. They had patched things up and were now friends again, but it was also known that the Uchiha was trying, and dismally failing, to woo her back.

"You'll get no sympathy from me," Tenten taunted, "We girls stick together."

"How stuck?" he was back on that 'bisexual' issue.

"More stuck than you can handle," Tenten said airily. "Although," she gave him a look that raised his hackles, "there are possibilities to this."

His eyes drooped in a way that feigned boredom, but in reality his mind was working to figure out her train of thought.

"You mean-"

"Yeah," Tenten gave a slow wink, "If we 'date', Neji and Sakura might get jealous and finally come to their senses about us."

"Or they could end up together," his voice was somewhat caustic. "I've seen this movie."

"Then you and she were never meant to be," Tenten berated, "It was just an offer to help, you know." She didn't doubt why Sakura had rejected this man, what a wet blanket! He and Neji ought to hang out and dry. She shrugged, "I don't really care either way, I'm just single and available after all."

"I liked your other offer better. You do have an expressive voice, I've noticed." Her cheeks tinged pink and he would have snickered but laughing hurt. "You're a strange one, you know that? _Years _of dating?"

"If someone is worth doing, then he's worth doing well," Tenten mouthed Ino's favorite motto, as Sasuke choked, "I believe that entails getting to know him completely first."

"If we try this… ploy, you'd be betraying two persons who are close to you. And you just said you didn't sympathize with me and would rather back up Sakura."

"I have something to gain from this though. Sakura's best interests come second." She had the nerve to look prim and self-righteous.

"And you aren't one for casual flings," he was ever on the alert for a hidden motive. Too many years of fangirl glomping made him paranoid. She gave him a dry look, but he persisted. "What are we supposed to be having?"

"A highly enjoyable challenge," she retorted, tongue-in-cheek. "An elaborate hoax. An act of pity on your part, towards my poor, unpopular self." He snorted, and winced.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes." Sasuke stood up, and held out a hand to help her to her feet, "Tenten, would you go out with me?"

* * *

Everyone thought Tenten had thrown herself at Sasuke while under the influence of the aphrodisiac, and that he, for reasons of being a hot-blooded male, had been unable to resist her. His subsequent initiative in taking her out on dates and training with her, however, defied explanation. By the time Sakura and Neji had become good and jealous and teamed up to reclaim what was rightfully theirs, Sasuke and Tenten were in love for real and were inseparable.

However-

"Foursome?" Tenten suggested.

Perhaps the aphrodisiac had nothing to do with it. Tenten had simply grown up.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Interlude to follow in next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This in between chapter is just gooey filler stuff, since the ending was already in the first chapter. For those who like gooey fillers._

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

They hung out. It was awkward at first, but their shared goal helped them stick to the plan.

"I dunno," Tenten looked doubtfully to where their hands were joined. "it's a bit too early for this."

The dark-haired boy kept his eyes firmly averted, "Not for me."

"Really," Tenten sighed, "would you like to entertain me with tales of your previous amorous exploits?"

"Hn."

"No?" she correctly interpreted. Prodigies and geniuses shared common vocabulary terms, she was learning. "Want to train me in genjutsu then?"

"Hn."

"Ah," she thought for a moment. "Your training grounds then."

They started off.

* * *

She gasped and swung at him. He wasn't even there. Tenten went still as she felt the warm breath ghost behind her neck.

"Sasuke," she said quietly, "Have you ever considered a career in creating horror films?"

She knew he had had a traumatic family past, and that he had spent years with the sannin who had dabbled in forbidden jutsu that dealt in unnaturally prolonging one's lifespan at the cost of other innocent lives, but she also felt that he was actually a gentle, quiet boy by nature, and did not have any sadistic tendencies nor did he inflict death and pain unnecessarily. Yet there was something innately creepy about the scene he had caused her to experience using his kekkei genkai.

"It was a scene of your choosing," he said, noting the fast pulse on her neck. "A training field, a blue sky, a bright sun, a quiet atmosphere."

She exhaled, shaking her head slightly, "But it felt so wrong. It was horrible."

"It was around the fifteenth hour of the genjutsu that you began to panic," he watched her, coolly interested in her reaction. "You have no past, do you?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. The genjutsu he had shown her was her very first memory. She had no recollection of events before entering the academy. She had been found in the middle of one of Konoha's training fields, seemingly fallen from the sky, a little girl with a sunny smile and a short letter in her hand addressed to the Hokage. It had entrusted her into the care of Konoha, and said her name was Tenten.

"Just because everyone has one doesn't mean it's a bad thing not to," her smile was a well-practiced defense. "I'm me, and I'm here. What I will be is even more important."

He remained silent for a moment, both of them knowing the unspoken question was why she had begun to freak out after being trapped too long in such an innocuous illusion. Rather than pry, he looked away. "Better than my past, I suppose." he acknowledged.

"I wouldn't know," she said soberly, "You dealt with it. We all have obstacles to surmount." He was surprised to see her take his hand, till he read her expression. They were no longer alone.

"I thought you weren't ready," he half-smirked and she blushed.

"You're just too irresistible," she tried for a compliment, with downcast eyes and a scuffing one toe in the dirt for added effect. He almost rolled his eyes.

"I- don't like it when girls pull that kind of act." He told her flatly.

"I know," she cooed, tilting her head to one side coquettishly, "But you're making an exception for me."

"Not really," his grip on her hand tightened to a painful pressure. She wanted to add chakra to her hand and squeeze back, but the byakugan might detect it. Well, she didn't tote around a giant scroll for nothing. Her natural strength would do.

They engaged in a hand-crushing contest, all the while staring at each other down.

"They look so sweet together," Lee observed. Neji 'tsked', deactivating his Byakugan, and withdrawing from their hiding place. He didn't even know why they were bothering to spy on Tenten!

* * *

She had decreed they would not waste money on lavish pretend dates, but as a result they were forced to do mushy things to show how they cared; she would cook for him and he would present her with thoughtful little gifts that they both poked fun at when they were alone together. In public he would always gravely thank her and lightly buss her on the cheek, and she would giggle and blush. They were seen on various rooftops, trees and overlooks watching the sunset or the sunrise, but stopped holding hands. They compensated by sitting or standing nearer to each other.

* * *

"Your riceballs are improving."

"Thanks for the feedback," she practiced a sword kata as he sat reading a mission file and ate the packed lunch she had brought. "You'll be gone long?"

"Come with me."

She paused, stared at him, "What, like tag along?" she held off on being offended until he elaborated.

"It's a two-man mission. I'm allowed to pick my partner," he tossed her the scroll and she caught it with one hand, katana loosely swinging from the other.

A quick scan revealed a medic would be more suited to accompany him on this mission, "I'll need time to decide, maybe ask Sakura for her opinion." she said with a straight face, tossing the scroll back at him and resuming her stance.

His smiles were still barely there, but they were becoming more frequent.

* * *

The smell of smoke alarmed her, and she rushed to the kitchen. Nothing was burning however. Confused, Tenten glanced around for the source of the reek. The bedraggled ninja standing at her door would explain it.

"Sasuke!" her arms stretched out automatically as he pitched forward.

He thought she had caught him so he could collapse on her for support, but she just angled him away from the couch, where his sooty body would leave a stain, and perched him on a stool by the dining counter.

"Thanks," his sarcasm was evident even if it was only a ragged whisper.

"Anytime," she said and meant it. A quick check showed no injuries, just bone-tiredness evident in every part of him. "A dramatic attempt to obtain sympathy that backfired," she concluded.

"You know me well," He had asked Sakura if she wanted to train a bit after the rather easy mission they had just completed, and this was the result. He had barely avoided his own Katon no Jutsu as she had punched up a wall of earth right in front of his fireball, causing it to ricochet back at him. She had healed him of some minor burns afterwards, but had to rush to the hospital for her shift.

"You keep underestimating the girl," Tenten complained, feeling much empathy for Sakura and not for the charred shinobi in front of her, "She could beat you with her pinky, you know."

Sasuke sighed, wondering if he really wanted a woman who could do that. It was a blow to his ego. Yet, it was also an assurance he wouldn't have to worry about her much while on missions.

"It went well though, the mission. Welcome back."

He glanced up at the knowing look on Tenten's face and accepted the glass of water she offered.

"Hn." Sasuke looked pointedly at the simmering pot on the stove. She laughed at how he expected her to feed him regularly now. It was no surprise when after dinner he gave her a high-quality weapon sealing scroll that he had found in Rock country, and told her how Sakura had tried not to let it look as if it bothered her while he bought it during the mission.

* * *

"Have a drink, Ten."

Before Tenten could touch the proferred cup, Sasuke reached over and took the tea from Sakura, downing the steaming liquid in one gulp, to the surprise of both kunoichi and the rest of the rookies in general, who had gathered for an after-mission meal.

"Sasuke?" Tenten pounded on his back to help him stop choking.

"Thirsty," the Uchiha managed to give her a watery glare. "Tenten. I forgot something at your place."

Tenten nearly cringed at the bald-faced excuse. "Let's go, then," With a shrug of apology to her team and Sakura, she allowed Sasuke to drag her out from Ichiraku.

"So what was in the tea?" she murmured when they were out of earshot.

"A REAL aphrodisiac." Sasuke shook his head, trying not to look at her, or walk funny, for that matter. He sped up until they were both just blurs leaping across rooftops towards Tenten's apartment. Tenten puzzled over this information. Why would-

"She doesn't buy our lovey-dovey act, and this is a test. She knows you hate girls who throw themselves at you, and was hoping the tea would make me clingy and you wouldn't be able to stand it." Tenten thought it was a rather lame ploy, but she supposed Sakura was getting desperate.

"Hn," she politely looked away as he cursed under his breath. They were both glad for the loose hakama he favored.

"I want you to tie me to the bed."

"I'll assume that's the tea talking. You aren't going near my bed. You're getting into a cold shower."

"Yes." What was he thinking? He didn't need to see her expression to know Tenten was going to rag on him about this for a long time. "Want to practice genjutsu, though?"

"Cold shower, Sasuke. And thanks for drinking the tea for me. Seems like lethal stuff."

"I could repopulate the Uchiha clan, the way I feel right now."

"COLD SHOWER!"

* * *

"What did Sasuke 'forget'?" Neji asked icily during training.

"Feathers, dumplings and chains," Tenten giggled and regretted it as the Hyuuga prodigy began to intensify his attack.

Sasuke looked with some bewilderment at the girl with Neji. He was sure it was Tenten, but her hair was down as she sat patiently while her team mate unblocked her tenketsu. She was not acting flirty, as she normally tried to with Sasuke, and in fact looked rather worse for the wear from sparring, but she was giving Neji a smile that Sasuke recognized belonged to the Hyuuga alone.

Everything was as it should be then. Sasuke assessed himself, and found no traces of any drug or foreign jutsu that might affect his mental or physical state. There was no reason for him to react one way or another. He looked back at Tenten.

Neji was aware of his scrutiny, he was sure. The Hyuuga's touch lingered on her body.

He went over and interrupted their conversation.

* * *

"The hell!"

Tenten reeled and managed to break out of the tsukiyomi in time to keep from going insane. "That- that was nasty, Sasuke!"

His expression was stony, "Your resistance is improving. I normally reserve that genjutsu for the worst of my enemies."

"No one -" Tenten spat blood onto the grass, as she had bitten her tongue badly. "- deserves to be trapped in THAT. What is a "high school AU" anyway? No, I don't want to know any more." She looked at him suspiciously, "What's been eating you? You're in a bad mood, even for you."

He ignored her question and raised a chakra-laden finger, "Let me heal your injury. I need to touch it though."

She grudgingly opened her mouth.

"You wearned weird techniquew under Kabwutwo." her lips pouted around his index finger as he shushed her. She could tell his mood was improving though. Probably because both Sakura and Neji were concealed behind some bushes and watching in shock. Tenten tried not to blush when he withdrew the digit and some of her saliva trailed out after it. Should she have sucked on it first? "Ah, sorry..." she was stunned when he licked it casually off.

"Dinner at my place."

She nodded dumbly and followed. Something was different, and there were warning bells going off in her head. They needed to break this off soon.

* * *

The deed was done. It was nearly that time of the month. Tenten just knew it, because why else was she so emotional? She curled up in her bed and dashed away the tears that kept leaking from her eyes.

"Tenten?"

"Ah," before she emerged from beneath the covers, she dried her eyes completely, then sat up and faced Sasuke, bright and cheerful, "Hey. We're supposed to be having a fight."

"I'm here to make up with you."

"No," she didn't know why she was so panicked, "It doesn't make sense to do that now. Neji just found out, you know. And have you even told Sakura?"

He just looked at her, and Tenten could say nothing when she saw the misery in his eyes. They stayed that way, frozen at the implications of it all.

"It was just for show," she said softly, and still he stood. Finally, she beckoned at him with a sigh to sit. He settled on the edge of the bed as she scooted over to lean on him so they were sitting back to back. They both sighed.

"You didn't have to slap me so hard." He was always letting her hit him, it seemed.

"I'm sorry," she slipped her hand into his and squeezed lightly, "You can crush my hand if you like." His own remained limp, though warm.

"It's just proximity Sasuke. You know that as well as I do. We've just gone through the motions so much that it's started to feel like the real thing. Of course, I understand completely if you couldn't help falling for me, I mean, with my being so gorgeous and all," her faint attempt at humor made him emanate an even gloomier air behind her.

"Out of sight, out of mind they say," she tried again. "This 'fight' we're supposedly having is a good thing you know. It's supposed to allow our intended 'others' a chance to make their move, but it will also be good for the two of us to get some distance and take stock of how we really feel about each other."

His silence continued. Tenten was getting impatient, "And don't worry. If it ends up that Sakura comes back to you, but- but- Neji doesn't even try to court me, that'll be fine." She sucked in a breath, "I can finally give up on that hope and start some real dating. There will be closure for us both, at least."

"You're crying."

"Am not. What, your sharingan has divination now too?" she made sure he wasn't looking as she quickly blinked away the excess moisture her tear ducts kept producing.

He finally squeezed her hand. "I don't like it when you cry."

"It'll pass," she had to smile. He sounded so lonely when he said those words. "I'm just a little confused now Sasuke. It'll be ok. I've really started to care for you, you jerk. If I think long and hard enough about it though, I'll probably realize that I love you like a brother or something."

He turned to stare at her fully, with a look that was definitely NOT that of a brother. Tenten stopped breathing for a moment. And when he leaned in closer, even her heart felt like it had stopped.

"I'm going to kiss you." His tone was both low and very matter-of-fact.

"It'll make it worse," she really wanted him to, though. It was just... not in the plan. None of this was.

"Hn." As always, she knew exactly what he meant.

_This was the test_, Tenten thought, as she finally met his eyes and nodded her consent. Maybe if he kissed her, it would be a disappointment. It was the best way to bring home to them both what a total charade they were acting out. Heaven knew that there had been no sparks between them at the start. He was cute, of course, but she had loved Neji.

_Had _loved Neji. Crap.

Tenten saw another flaw in her logic. The kiss would be a disappointment for as long as he was not a good kisser.

But he was. His mouth pressed against hers gently, then pulled back and she found herself straining not to follow. The next brush of his lips held the hint of a smile and Tenten's hand went up on its own accord to cup his cheek and hold him in place. His own fingers brushed away her tears, then settled behind her head as he deepened the kiss. When she made a small sound like a sigh, she felt him restrain a shiver, and then his tongue swirled along her lips, and entered her mouth.

Tenten was distantly aware that she was moaning, but was more concerned that the only movement she could make was to allow him to push her down and kiss her with growing urgency. Her hands were tangled in his hair and his were still very properly caressing behind her head and back, not roaming to inappropriate places, but it was obvious that this was not a disappointing kiss at all.

He broke off the contact, and she panted beneath him. She stared up at eyes that looked both grim and satisfied.

She shut her eyes tightly to block out the sight of how _yummy _he looked, like a dark god. "You're sulky," she muttered, "Rude. Snobbish. Proud."

"You daydream a lot," he told her, "You're impractical, overly emotional. allow others to boss you." She heard a grin in his voice as he added, "And your elaborate schemes keep falling through. Although your acting skills are beyond reproach."

"So," she opened her eyes and pleaded with him, "This isn't going to work out, right? I don't want to have a fling with you."

"Neither do I," he was insulted. "I think," his head bent lower and she stifled another shameful urge to raise her lips to his, "that we should just see where this goes. I care for you too Tenten. Not as a sister, probably."

Her giggling against his mouth felt wonderful for them both.

* * *

_End._


End file.
